Chad With a Seceret
by Chad's Shortstack
Summary: Chad has a deep secret. Something that he would never tell anyone. However, now he is telling the person he loves. Also known as Sonny. This is set before they started dating.  Part of Fanfreak4Channy's contest :D pleaseeee read and review!


**kkkkkkkkkz. This story is part of Fanfreak4Channy's contest :) and im gonna update my other stories for ya toos :D This takes place BEFORE chad and sonny started dating...**

CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW

_Okay. I'll admit it now. I like Sonny. Actually, I really like her. I might even love her. But, she'll never like me. _ Im on my way to the so random prop house so I can see Sonny.

As soon as I walked in, I said 'What's up Suckas?' like I always do, but noone was in there.

_oh right. Its eight o'clock. That's when they peform there show. Well, I might as well watch it._

yeah. thats right. CDC likes So Random. Well I hate comedy, but at least I get to stare at Sonny without anyone seeing.

I turned on the TV and changed it to their channel. They were on a sketch with Nico and Grady on it so I was gonna change it. That is until I saw a commercial for the next sketch.

_'Comming up next on So Random! see Sonny Monroe sing her original song 'me, myself, and time' _

She can sing! Wow. She's even more talented than I thought. I guess that's why she likes Trey Brothers. He's the best singer/song writer ever.

Wait a second. That's how I'll tell her I like her!

So I ran to my dressing room and grabbed my gutair case. Yeah that's right. The greatest actor of this generation can sing and play the gutiar. My agent said I should wait until the 7th season of Mack falls to show the world, so we can get any lost viewers back, but I cant wait. If this is what it takes to get Sonny, I'll do it.

So over the next 30 minutes I wrote her a song. Expressing all of my feeling for her. When it was done I grabbed my stuff and ran over to the So random! set.

I talked to Marshal and he said I could go on after Sonny. This is going to be great!

So I watched the last few minutes of the sketch they were on and watched Sonny sing her song. Wow, she's good. I hope I can do this. Wait! Why is the great CDC nervous? I guess its just seeing Sonny. She always does it to me.

So she finished up and was waving to the crowd. She was going to leave when i started playing my gutiar. She jumped around and stepped to the side of me.

**(A/N: the tune to Sterling Knight's song 'hanging'. I changed some of the words so dont steal it)**

How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity.  
I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling  
But the girl in my dreams will be  
For real without a doubt so

I know who you are but i need you to find your way to me  
Uh, Im the one for you but you cant see

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do it right  
I gotta a little game left  
Soon I'mma hang up in a play and share this line  
And you can do the same yes

Cause this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah  
Uh, you still cant see

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

There's no rush, we will touch  
And it will be a whole other level girl  
Just one kiss, yes this is  
The heaven that will conquer the devil's world  
Uh, i think you can see

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time

Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true

-(end of song)-

When I was done, the crowd was cheering and sonny looked like she was about to cry from happiness.

I didnt know what was going to come next, but I knew things were gonna turn out good.

-(5 years later)-

The anouncer on TV announced:

_Tonight we get to have an interview with the world's favorite couple: Sonny and Chad Cooper! _(wispering to the side) _I mean Chad Dlyan Cooper...Anyway after the interview Chad (wispering) ... Dlyan Cooper, will sing the same song that brought him and mrs. Cooper together to celebrate their 3 year anniversary. _

So Chad sang his song. The song that formed the greatest couple ever: Channy.

**hopez you liked :)**


End file.
